1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Sometimes, use restriction information in regard to a document to prevent the document from being wrongly is set. The use restriction information indicates information which sets various operations with regard to documents such as reading, editing, printing, and transmitting of documents which are available operations or unavailable operations for each user or group of users. And the use restriction information is set for each document, thereby preventing documents from being wrongly used.
When the use restriction information is set for the document, there are a case where a user such as a writer of a document sets the use restriction information at the time of creating the document, and a case where a setting condition of the use restriction information are set in advance and use restriction information is automatically set according to the setting condition whenever a document is created.